For ever in love
by Revaiyne SyNdrome
Summary: Crona walks into a cute little dinner very close to his new school and finds the most gorgous boy he had ever seen, yaoi, light light fluff, rated m for later chapters HEY! srry, I'm grounded from my laptop, can't write for a while! Love y'all
1. the dinner

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY BESTEST BUDDY JENNANA[bloodysnowdeathdemon] thank you for bein my frand through it all buddy**

**This is my second fanfic, so, if it sucks, jus tell me? okee? thanks guys =) [ragnaroks thoughts are in between these perentices]**

* * *

**Its winter!**

Crona was too tired to walk his mother starved him practically half to death, just for one of her twisted 'experiments' he didn't care what she said when he got 'home' he was about to pass out. He looked up and saw the cutest little dinner he had ever seen, and the funny thing is, it was completely symmetrical, it was pretty, too. When Crona walked in, he saw a group of kids, first he saw the pretty girl who helped him get around school, 'Maka' he thought to himself, that's her name i think. then, some other kids he didn't know, a boy with white hair and piercing red eyes, a boy with a tattoo on his shoulder, a star, he had blue hair he looked really wierd he thought to himself [you're the one to talk dipshit] then there was a VERY tall girl with pretty black hair, to blond twins, the smaller one looked like she was doing fist pumps. The last person he looked at was gorgeous, silky looking black hair, 3 stripes on one side of his head, and a symmetrical suit, a skull pendent for a tie, huh, that's cool i guess, he finally realized that the waitress was waving her hand in front of his face while every one was in the dinner was staring at him, he shivered, 'sorry ma'am said shyly. It's alright hun, she said with a smile, come right this way, and guess where the waitress had put him? RIGHT INFRONT OF THE GROUP OF KIDS, 'yay' right? the group went back to eating and talking after he sat down, except for the beautiful boy. He shoots up from his chair, walks straight over to crona and says, '_you are NOT symmetrical, in ANY way! YOU MAKE ME SICK!_ crona got really upset, the spot were Ragnorok usually pops out, it started to itch please no, beat me up at home please not here he cried in his head[imma beat the shit out of you when we get home stupid get ready] tears started to moisten his eyes. I'm sorry sir, i dont- crona was shaking he was so terrified Shut up! The girl who showed him around school got upset and grabbed a book out of nowhere and as she claimed, 'maka chopped' him he fell to the floor, The maka chopper apologized for his rude behavior and explained his obsession with , Crona claimed. he ate all of his food , paid the bill gave the waitress a big tip for the trouble caused ran home got his beating from ragnarok, since the snow started to blow really fast, it started getting harder to walk he trudged through the snow, hoping to get to his one and only 'happy place' when he got there, there was no one there, again, thank god he said, he gets scared when he is around a whole bunch of people, he's a freak, he doesnt want to be a freak anymore, he wants some one to love and hold, as soon as his sat in his normal spot on the swing, he started to feel dizzy, the black blood! He completely forgot, when i got cold, his blood froze in place, and couldn't serrculate. I'm finally going to die, he smiled happily, no more experiments, pain, suffering, itll all be gone he grinned. just as he was about to black out on the frozen ground, he felt warm, soft hands grasp his hips, the person trying to pick him up, and crona could only mumble, buf ra fooli? {what are you doing?} he started to cough up his black blood, it looked like he coughed up about a pint, and the guys carrying him put him in an uncomfortable, he heard many different voices, a boy, sounded just like the gorgeous boy, 'i was going to go to my normal relaxation spot and he was just sitting on the swing and blacked out, it scared the crap out of me.' 'hey, isn't he the guy you screamed at in the dinner?' he had a deep voice it sounded like the guy with the white hair. lo gar ooh?! he tried to say but it was wrong, he still couldn't speak{who are you?} he's conscious! shouted a new voice he sounded like the blue haired kid. (car door slam) Crona felt as if he was being lifted, he thought he was finally gone from the pain, and said, ti rivally ged?!{im finally dead!}now this voice was the most familiar, vakka he claimed{maka} the white-haired kid yelled MAKA! he's calling you! (footsteps running) oh my god! maka yelled put him on my bed! as he was being put on the bed, he finally fell unconscious


	2. Awakened

When crona finally woke up, his head pounded, he saw a little stuffed animal at the edge of his bed. It had a note on it, _Sorry about Kid screamming at you, ill check on you when i come back home, stay in bed, okay? ill introduce you to every one when you fully wake up, ok? -Maka. _oh, so her name is maka? thats cool... my head is in to much pain to think about anything... crona cried, as he tried to fight back the tears, the girl named Maka walked in the door, and ran to comfort him. Hey, whats the matter? she said in worry. N-n-oth-in-g crona dragged. Myt head hur-hurts... Let me get you a pain killer, okay? Oh, yea, whats your name? Maka asked, and with a weak reply, 'Crona' he whinned, it h-u-urts-s to-to much... and with that, he passed out again, and woke up , with no pain. He walked out to his little dinner, and bout himself some apple pie. Mmmm... so warm... Crona cooed. Suddenly, the group of kids with his one and only friend popped out, Crona! your up! thats great, i was gunna get you some awsum apple- oh, you found it, cool she grinned. the gorgous boy just looked at him with one glance and said, sorry, but you are unsymetrical...

* * *

**okay, im not sure if this is good, so plz, like always, stat awsum and review! bad or good, i will take it all! =)**


	3. what is this?

**sorry bout the time lap, got grounded from my puter... i luv u ni-sama (jenana)**

* * *

Crona just stared at his plate in fear of the kids sitting next to him, he started to shake, then he felt warm, really really warm, he looked up and maka was smiling happy as ever, 'ok!time to introduce!' Crona sighed, okay, I'm ready... maka started with the white-haired boy, 'this is my partner, soul, he can be a dip shit, so don't mind him' soul glared at her and made sure only crona could hear, 'flat chest' crona's face got red when he (accidentally looked at her chest, wich, was flat, of course) maka realized why soul whispered and ''maka'' chopped soul, making crona fall out of his chair, terrified. The beautiful boy just stared at him in disgust, wich made crona want to cry, but he couldn't, he promised himself to never cry again... Maka helped crona back into his chair and continued, like nothing ever happened, the blue haired boy, Black star, wich he boasted about himself and crona could tell he was the only one listening, so he looked at the tall black-haired girl, Tsubaki, then the shorter blond, patty, then the taller, Liz, and the gorgeous boy, Death the kid... a shinigami crona wasnt surprised though... every one at the group kept on looking at him, like they were expecting something, finally, Death the kid spoke up, what IS _your_ name?! he snarled OH! uh...um.. c-cron-na... he slipped out. Cronana? black star asked, laughing, that's the- he was interrupted by the dreaded maka chop. Kid felt awkward, like he had no idea who these people are any more, ever since that unsymmetrical scum tried to talk to us, everything has been different... so, with that, he got up, and left with out a trace. mean while, before any one but crona realized kid was gone, crona got nervous, ran out of the dinner, as soon as he got to his ''happy place'' he saw a figure, and the tears just came down, he couldn't control himself, in the blink of an eye, kid was standing up, staring into cronas tired, pained eyes, and stupidly blurted, ''kid, im in love with you... Kid just walked away, crona wished his mom would have starved him to death so he wouldn't have to see The shinigami again...

**Death the kids pov**

Kid went to the same place he saved the thing from[crona] sat in the same swing, it was still warm... when he looked up, it was freezing again, snowing, crona came into his mind again, he got really warm, images of smut came to his mind, thrusting his - NO! death the kid screamed, he didn't even hear footsteps coming, then he realized he heard someone crieing behind him, zipped around, and there he was, the boy that he was just fantasising about, crona. Crona was shaking, just staring at kid, and said, ''im in love with you'' death the kid got warm, more inappropriate images popped into deaths head, he was confused, what is this, what am i feeling?, wich pissed him off because he didn't know what he was feeling...


	4. It's a suprise

**Okay! I finally figured out how to write a fan fiction on the iPod! So, hope fully if I don't forget, imma be upadatein more!**

* * *

Death the kid just looked at crona I amazement, "what!?" Crona looked down and said I'm sorry I'm a freakish monster but I-I L-l-lov-v-e you sir. Kid just looked at him, "I'm sorry but I don't know what to do about that" kid said sadly. crona forced out a smile and walked forward and sat in his own swing. He heard kid walk away, as soon as crona couldn't feel kids soul wavelength any more, he burst in to tears. some one ran up behind him and put their warm, really warm arms around him and said "I'm sorry but it's going to be okay." Crona was amazed k-k-id-d?! He cried the reaper just smiled at him yes, you asymmetrical girl ( he said it with a smile so it wasn't mean) crona looked at him, and said "uh, k-kid, I'm a boy…" kid just stared in embarrassment "oh" got up, and said, come with me, which, of course, crona followed. "Uh, kid were are w-we going? Crona didn't really care as long as he was next to the gorgeous reaper, with a suductive voice, "it's a surprise!"

* * *

**Ok! Ok kinda for got what was in the last chapter, so if it fails, tell me! Thanks, please review! **

** -Jewlz**


End file.
